Unicornio
by Solitudely
Summary: Porque esos seres mágicos se solían acercar a un tipo específico de personas, y Arthur cumplía con éstas o al menos eso se supone. Esta es la historia de aquello, de como Arthur...deja de ver al unicornio, como dejo de verlo al tener "eso" con Alfred.


Leyendo por allí me encontré con algo muy curioso y raro si lo aplico a Inglaterra ._., algo que no me creo posible. Pero tiene base y eso me asusta aún más. Ustedes saben que yo no dejo a Inglaterra como una nena virgen llorona ni nada por el estilo pero esto… dios.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**Parejas**: USA/UK. Lindo al principio y finaliza raro.

**Advertencia: **Inglaterra, el sexy, macho, pervertido, pirata, arrogante, sarcástico Inglaterra puede ser… ._. ¿VIRGEN?, ¡NO ME LA CREO! Ah, y Francia igual. Puro y casto ¡Puro y casto!

* * *

><p>Estaban en la casa de Inglaterra. En su grande y especioso living. Alfred y Arthur. Habían dejado el chaleco colgado como correspondía y ordenado. El americano no quería tener un problema con su amante en una de sus primeras incursiones "románticas" en su casa. Por que sí, era la primera vez que el inglés lo dejaba yo invitaba a su casa. En la noche. "Que hermoso panorama", decía el estadounidense en su mente. Sabía que lo único que harían por ahora al menos, sería solo ver películas de terror o algo por el estilo.

Pero Alfred era feliz, muy feliz. Si podía pasar una noche abrazado a Arthur con la típica y conocida excusa, porque sí, ya casi era una excusa… aquella que decía "Tengo miedo, déjame dormir contigo". Era sólo para poder abrazarlo, sentirlo entre sus brazos y respirar esa esencia.

Se besaron hasta que se cansaron, se acariciaron y fueron desabrochándose lo apretado de la ropa. Pero el proceso paro. Ambos estaban muy agitados pero por alguna u otra razón no continuaron. Prendieron la tele y comenzaron a divagar de ciertos temas e inquietudes sin embargo para su desgracia algo arruino su tranquilidad, ambos empezaron a discutir.

—Iggy, please, hemos tenido esta conversación 17.367 veces. Y me da igual si invente la cifra o no, ¡el punto es que NO existen!

—Si existen idiota, sólo que tú no puedes verlos.

—¿HEEE? ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Mis fabulosos ojos pueden ver todo lo que hay en este mundo!

—¿Ves a mis hadas? —le dijo prepotente.

—No…—dijo algo bajo.

—¿Entonces?...ves, no puedes verlo todo. No puedes mirar a través de mis ojos.

—¿Y quieres que te crea que esas cosas existen?, tú tienes problemas Inglaterra, problemas mentales. El primer paso es aceptarlo.

—¡Tú no puedes verlas porque estás incapacitado para ello! ¡No eres puro!

—Y tú… ¿Y tú acaso sí? —le rebatía no creyéndole el cuento. Pasaba leyendo porno en las reuniones. Cualquier cosa era más "pura" que aquel inglés.

El inglés retrocedió y le tiró un almohada con fuerza, luego un teléfono y algunos objetos de cerámica. Sí, aquellos típicos y hermosos momentos de amantes. Se gritaron nuevamente hasta que el inglés no soporto ni un momento y se fue a encerrar a su habitación mientras le gritaba al estúpido de Estados Unidos que dormiría afuera.

Estúpido estadounidense, estúpido... estúpido ¡Estúpido x100.000!

No podía crees que estuviera saliendo con aquel chico. Siendo tan imbécil, tan arrogante, tan ególatra como era. Además, siempre con su "héroe esto héroe aquello" a más de alguna persona debía de tenerle hasta la coronilla esa jodida manía del menor por creerse el héroe, además debía demostrar hechos ¿qué hecho heroico ha hecho este chico? Solo habla y habla pero nunca logra algo concreto. Le fastidiaba, le fastidiaba desearlo…le fastidiaba que le gustaran sus besos. Todo aquello…fastidiaba a Reino Unido.

Estaba allí refunfuñando. Seguramente Alfred estaría dándose vuelta afuera pensando si pedir disculpas o no. Alfred era quien empezaba los problemas, así que era concordante que el anglosajón fuera el que se aburriera de toda esa situación.

En eso, llego un ser hasta a él, haciéndole compañía. Justo uno de aquellos seres a los que Estados Unidos negaba existencia alguna. Suspiró para enervar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias…—susurró con sutileza nuevamente —Parece que sólo yo puedo verte… ¿por qué será…?—dijo acariciando su cabeza.

El unicornio rechinido suavemente haciéndole cariño con la cabeza al británico. Éste sonrió, no importa que tan solo pudiera sentirse a veces, siempre estaban aquella criaturas mágicas rodeándolo. Ellas siempre se acercaban a él…incluso el unicornio.

Siempre junto a él… siempre, no importa que pasara, se decía sutilmente. Y vio a USA en su mente, siempre juntos…aunque no lo pareciera, ellos siempre estarían juntos, unidos por un vínculo invisible. Y allí se decidió.

—Adiós…—le dijo suavemente a la criatura. —Adiós…y gracias por acompañarme—repito con una sonrisa al animal. Él después de todo, amaba al americano.

El unicornio, un ser mágico que simboliza la _virginidad_. Por eso, siempre se creyó que poniendo a una persona virgen podrían atraer y domar más fácilmente a un unicornio, porque éstos suelen acercarse a la gente que lo es… entonces…

_¿Qué mierda hacía el unicornio junto a Inglaterra?¿Por qué se le acercaba tan cariñosamente? ¿Por qué sólo él podía verlo? _

El inglés salio de la pieza y encontró a su amante todo depresivo en un rincón. Atinó a soltar un leve suspiro llevándose las manos a la cadera, resignado. Aún era un niño tonto aquel americano. Pero bueno, así lo amaba. Se agacho hasta él y éste fue asomando la cabeza de apoco.

—Lo lamento Inglaterra…—susurró bajito. —No es que no te crea….del todo, sólo que me siento excluido al no poder…al no poder verlos. Me enoja…

—Alfred…—le susurró con ternura acariciándole la cara. —Yo también soy un idiota. ¿Quieres ir a la cama?

—¿A…a la cama? —dijo nervioso al ver la forma inquisidora en que el inglés se acercaba a él. Sensualmente rozando su cuerpo contra el de él. — A… ¿a qué exactamente?

El inglés agito la cabeza y tomó al americano del mentón obligándolo a unir sus labios. Éste le correspondió, le sujeto de las caderas mientras iba levantándose un poco. Había entendido a lo que se refería el inglés. Lo deseo desde que empezaron a salir, pero al fin se llevaría acabo. Ambos llegaron entre caricias y besos hasta la habitación.

Ambos en aquella cama inglesa dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos. Por sus deseos. La pasión y el amor de esa noche no se podía describir con nada. El estadounidense le hizo el amor al británico de manera dulce, Inglaterra era allí quien ponía algo de salvajismo entre pequeñas ofensas y besos hambrientos. Fue simplemente inolvidable. Inolvidable y rara. Rara… ¿Rara por qué?. Algún día lo sabremos, pero por ahora no.

Después de aquel día, de aquella noche aquel acto se repitió, una y otra vez en diferentes días, siempre cuando sus cuerpos lo necesitaran, siempre que desearan estar conectados el uno con el otro de aquella manera. Apasionadamente entre gemidos y caricias. Arthur estaba feliz al igual que Alfred, sólo que el primero después de aquella noche…no pudo volver a ver al unicornio.

**Así fue como dejo de verlo. Así dejo de ver al unicornio. Después de aquella noche de pasión con Alfred.**

Aunque…el unicornio no se había ido, aún estaba junto a él… pero esta vez un poco más distanciado. ¿Por qué sería? y entonces…Inglaterra supuestamente era virgen. La pregunta es ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo demonios alguien como él podía serlo?

En esta parte es donde esta cursi historia se pone rara…Y para hacer de este relato más perturbador, Francia también puede ser virgen. Sí damas y caballeros, así es la vida. Loca e incoherente.

Si Francia es virgen, si Inglaterra es virgen…este mundo dejo de tener sentido.

**FIN**.

* * *

><p>Y ASÍ, se supone que los unicornios representan la "<strong>virginidad<strong>" y suelen acercarse a la gente que lo es ._. … y luego procese la información y me acordé que Iggy veía unicornios y éstos se acercaban y lo acompañaban cuando estaba solo, morí, morí bien feo. Y lo peor de TODO, Francia puede verlos en una ocasión, no sé si al unicornio en sí pero a las criaturas mágicas de Inglaterra.

E insisto, Francia puro… y ¿casto?, siempre use eso para molestarlo o causar gracia ._., la idea de que sea verdad me aterra.

Mi teoría es… Arthur al unicornio lo puede ver en los periodos en los que NO ha tenido sexo constantemente, o sea, cuando era pirata el pobre ser no se le debió aparecer jamás. Sería lo que se me ocurre para explicar este hecho. No puedo hacerme a la idea de que sea virgen.

¿A alguien le gusto? ¿Algo qué opinar…?


End file.
